California Nightmare
by egoofy34
Summary: How does the Prentiss/Jareau household deal with the last two cases that saw both women coming home a little worse then they left. Femslash... JJ/Emily  with alot of Henry thrown in for family cuteness . PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...


A/N- So I'm back again... This is just a little oneshot that I couldn't get out of my head after watching the last two episodes. I hope you all enjoy it. Also I once again have to thank my good friend Zuzana who nevers stops asking me to write... lol...

Summary- So how does the Prentiss/Jareau Household deal with the last two cases where both women come home worse then they left?

ENJOY...

"So how is your arm?" JJ asked as she put the last of the dishes away and walked into the living room where Emily and Henry were sitting on the couch watching a movie. It had been a rough couple of weeks for the Prentiss/Jareau household. First JJ took on an unsub and while she had managed to handle her own he still got some pretty good licks in then just as she was healing from that Emily managed to get shot in the arm on their last case.

"It's okay. I will probably need one of those little white pills before bed though." Emily smiled up at her wife. JJ simply nodded before sitting down next to Emily on the couch. After a few minutes of watching the movie Emily noticed that Henry was starting to fall asleep. "Well I guess I should get this one to bed." Emily stated pointing to Henry.

"But I'm not sleepy." Henry yawned causing Emily and JJ to laugh.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked and Henry nodded through another yawn. "Well from the looks of those big ole yawns and those half closed eyes I would say you are." JJ smiled. Want me to carry him up?"

"No, I think I can get him." Emily said as she used her good arm to scope Henry up. "Okay buddy bedtime." Henry wrapped his little arms around Emily's neck, too tired to protest any more.

"After story time we will change your bandage." Emily nodded and headed upstairs with Henry.

Emily helped Henry change into his PJ's and brush his teeth before getting him tucked in bed.

"There you go little man." Emily smiled. "So what shall we read tonight?" Emily asked knowing good and well what story Henry was going to ask for. For the past two months they are been reading the same story without fail. It was called 'Summer Fun' and it was about a family and their summer vacation. Emily got up off the bed and headed to the bookshelf to grab the book. After a couple minutes of looking for the well-worn book she gave up and turned to face Henry. "Where is the book Henry?" Henry simply shrugged his shoulders not making eye contact with his mother.

"Can we read 'Green Eggs and Ham' instead?" Henry asked causing Emily to stop dead in her tracks.

"You don't want to read 'Summer Fun'?" Emily asked completely surprised.

"I don't like that story no more." Henry huffed.

"Really?" Emily asked. "Since when?" They had just read the night before their last case and for the life of Emily she couldn't understand why Henry suddenly said he didn't like it any more. Henry simply shrugged his shoulders again.

"I just don't wanna read it any more. I want to read 'Green Eggs and Ham'."

"Okay well 'Green Eggs and Ham' it is." Emily smiled as she grabbed the book off the shelf still really confused as to why he suddenly changed his mind about his favorite book.

Thirty minutes later Emily left a sound asleep Henry in his bed and headed her and JJ's room. She found JJ kneeling in front on the toilet. The last time she had seen that was when JJ had been pregnant and she was pretty sure that was not the case this time.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked walking into the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Jesus!" JJ exclaimed as she jumped upon Emily's unexpected presence.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Emily laughed as JJ smacked Emily on the leg. "So I ask again, what are you doing?"

"I came in here to get your bandages and I found something clogging the toilet."

"What is it?"

"It's paper of some sort." JJ replied as she pulled on some gloves and began fishing the pieces out. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It looks like pages out of a book or something." JJ held up one of the pages and immediately recognized it as one of the pages from Henry's book 'Summer Fun.'

"What the?" JJ asked as she showed the paper to Emily. "Why would Henry's book be in the toilet?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you read it to him tonight?"

"No I couldn't find it and then he said he didn't want me to read it anyways, said he didn't like it anymore and wanted to read 'Green Eggs and Ham'." Emily explained.

"Do you think he messed the book up and he was trying to head the evidence? Maybe he thought he would get in trouble."

"Maybe." Emily picked up on of the pages and suddenly it hit her. "I think I know what it is."

"What?"

"Think about it JJ. Where does 'Summer Fun' take place? Where does the family go on their vacation?"

"Crap." JJ said as she realized what was happening. JJ leaned back against the tub next to Emily, feeling a slight twinge from her still sore rib. "He really is a smart little boy isn't he?"

"You could say that." Emily said as she slipped down the edge of the tub to sit next to JJ, putting her good arm around her shoulders.

"Well he does have a point. I mean these last two cases have been pretty rough on us." Emily simply nodded. "I don't think you realize just how scared I was when I heard that gunshot and saw you fall."

"I know but just like I told Morgan I'm fine." Emily said pulling JJ closer. "I really am proud though at how you didn't hesitate. You stayed calm and finished the job." JJ smiled at the loving words coming from her wife as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "Besides I think it was you who scared the crap out of me a couple weeks ago. We pulled up to the crime scene and I see my wife sitting on the back of an ambulance looking like she went 5 rounds with Mike Tyson." Emily said with a slight chuckle.

"That was nothing." JJ replied. "Just a few scrapes and bruises."

"It was more than that and you know it." Emily said rolling her eyes. "And don't think I don't know your rib is still bothering you."

"It's fine."

"Jennifer?"

"Okay, okay. I really hate profilers some times." JJ said with slight laugh. "It still hurts but not as bad as it did. I swear it's getting better but I think I agree with Henry." Emily looked over at JJ with raised her eyebrows. "These last two cases sucked."

"I agree but unfortunately with our jobs you never know when something like this will happen again."

"Yeah I guess you're right. It's the job right?" JJ replied as she slowly stood up, helping Emily up in the process.

"That it is." Emily said pulling JJ into a hug with her good arm. "Although I think in the morning we need to have a talk with our super handsome little man."

"I think you are right." JJ replied. "Apparently he picks up on more than we think. He's really smart of his age. I blame Spence." JJ laughed.

"You could be on to something." Emily laughed too. "I think we might need to limit his Uncle Reid time." JJ raised her eyebrows. "Yeah you're right I don't think Henry would like that very much."

"Well in the meantime let's get your bandage changed and get a pain pill into you and go to bed. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. It's been a rough couple weeks."

"That it has." Emily replied as JJ grabbed the bandages off the counter. "Hey come here?" Emily grabbed JJ as she was about to leave the bathroom and pulled her back. "You know I love you right?" Emily asked as she put her hand on JJ's waist pulling her close.

"Of course I do and I love you too. So much that it hurts sometimes." JJ replied as she leaned up and kissed Emily. The kiss started out slow but soon grew more passionate. "God Emily. I never get tired of that." JJ smiled as they broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together.

"Me either. Now let's get to bed." Emily took JJ's hand and led the two women to the bed. It wasn't long before both women were sound asleep.

JJ was the first to stir the next morning as she heard the sound of little feet shuffling across the hard wood floor of their bedroom. Opening her eyes she stopped Henry making his way towards their bed.

"Hey there little man?" JJ smiled. "What are you doing up so early?" JJ glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6am. Normally Henry had to be pried out of his bed at this time of the morning.

"Can I lay with you and mommy?" Henry asked wiping at his still tired eyes.

"Of course you can." JJ replied as she helped Henry climb into their bed, cringing slightly as the move pulled on her sore rib. "There is that better?" JJ asked as Henry snuggled in-between herself and Emily.

"Hey what is this?" Emily asked through a yawn as she finally woke up too having felt the movement in the bed.

"Morning Mommy." Henry smiled as he carefully snuggled closer to Emily's good side.

"Hey there bubby." Emily smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I just missed my mommies." Henry smiled up at his mother's. Emily looked over at JJ and frowned. Henry has been extra clingy since they returned home the day before and couple that with the book in the toilet; they knew they needed to talk to Henry.

"Henry mommy and I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with us and tell us the truth. Okay?" Henry nodded. "How come you didn't want to read 'Summer Fun' last night?" Emily asked.

"I don't like that story no more." Henry replied looking down at his teddy bear.

"How come buddy? You loved that story last week." JJ asked.

"Cause Cali…cali..." Henry looked up at Emily for help.

"California?" Emily said helping Henry with the big word.

"Yeah California is bad. I don't like it. I don't ever wanna go to California." Henry told his mothers.

"Why is that Henry?" Emily asked.

"Because it hurts people." Emily looked over at JJ while Henry continued to talk. "You and mommy both went there and you both got hurted. So I don't like it no more."

"So is that why we found you book in the toilet?" JJ asked. Henry nodded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Am I in trouble?" Henry asked looking up at JJ.

"No sweetie you aren't in trouble." JJ told him, pulling him close. "Look Henry I know the last couple weeks have been a little rough for mommy and me but that's not California's fault. It was the bad peoples fault and unfortunately they just both happened to be in California."

"But I promise you that mommy and I do everything in our power to not get hurt." Emily added. "But sometimes it just happens and we can't help it."

"But I don't like it when you get hurted."

"We don't either baby." Emily looked down at Henry and smiled. "But it's our job and although our job is dangerous we help a lot of people and we catch a lot of bad people."

"I like it that you catch bad people." Henry smiled. "Tommy as preschool said you were like superheroes." Henry added causing his mothers to laugh.

"Exactly." JJ smiled. "And I can promise you that your mommy and I will always do everything in our power to make sure we come home to you every time."

"Sometimes we might come home a little bruised but we will always come home." Emily added.

"Like when mommies face was all bruised and ugly?" Henry asked causing Emily to laugh.

"Hey you said it didn't look that bad." JJ huffed.

"It didn't honey, I swear." Emily replied still laughing.

"Yeah well somehow I don't believe you." JJ smiled. "So do you feel better now Henry?" Henry nodded. "And just know that you can always come and talk to us about anything."

"I'm sorry I put my book in the toilet." Henry told his mothers.

"It's okay, just promise you won't do it again okay?" Henry nodded and hugged JJ.

"And I'm sorry I lied about not liking it no more." Henry said turning to face Henry.

"Why don't we go to the book store today and get another copy? What do you say?" Emily asked.

"Can we?"

"Of course we can." Emily replied. "Now why don't you go brush your teeth and get changed and we will meet downstairs for breakfast. How does pancakes sound?"

"Yea!" Henry yelled as he jumped from the bed and ran off towards his room.

"I take that as a yes." Emily laughed. "He really is too smart for his own good sometimes. I mean how many other 4 year olds would have put that together. The family in his favorite book goes on vacation to California and when we both get hurt there he decides that California is bad." Emily laughed again.

"I know what you mean." JJ added. "But he seems okay now and I love you so much. You are such an amazing mother."

"I learned it all from you and love you too." Emily replied. It had been a rough couple weeks for the little family and although there would always be other cases, other scrapes and bruises; that didn't matter because they were together and together they could make it through anything.

A/N- Well I hope you all enjoyed it... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
